Rin x Star
by AnimeStoryteller3625
Summary: Rin instantly falls in love with a girl he sees at the mall. But what is she planning with Mefisto? What is her sceret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my 3rd story. This is a Blue Exorcist story + one character. Tell me if you like it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #1: Rin

I was walking through the mall with Yukio, Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru. Shima was chattering up a storm about how all the hot girls come here. Bon rolled his eyes, Yukio smiled and Konekomaru chuckled.

"I mean seriously,look at all these chicks!"

"Yeah whatever. Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

We walked over to a place that sold good fries. Then we sat down at a small table in the Food Court close to Forever 21 and Burlington.

"Perfect place to sit guys. This is the Chick Central!"

"Shima, shut up and eat your fries!"

Bon hit Shima on the head and yelled at him. Yukio & Konekomaru snickered while I laughed my head off. But that suddenly changed changed when I saw _her._ She beautiful light creamy skin with long jet black hair that went down to the bottom of her butt. She had an eye patch over her left wore gold wedges and a leather jacket with leather pants. She had gun strap with a large sniper on her back. And a small socket with two pistols in them. She looked dangerous, yet beautiful. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me with concern.

"Yo!Rin! Are you alright."

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Yukio-beautiful-girl!" I stuttered

I pointed behind him and everyone looked to where I was pointing. She was still there, but this time, she was there…. with _Mefisto?!_

We all stared in confusion, wondering how a girl like her would be with someone like Mefisto. Mefisto seemed to have been talking to her about something, but I couldn't hear them. So all I could do is watch. Mefisto looked like he was trying to make a deal with her. She rolled her one good eye. Then Mefisto pulled out a wad of cash as she lit a cigarette. He offered it to her, she shoved it away. Mefisto frowned. Then he grabbed her by her collar and whispered something in her ear. When he let her go, she looked afraid and broken. Then she nodded and walked away with a dark look on her face and her hands in her pocket. Mefisto then smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" !RIN!"

"What happened?"

"You were looking at that girl and Mefisto."

"Oh."

"Don't think about it too much Rin. Or else you'll blow a fuse."

"Yeah but Yukio-"

"No butts, let's just leave. Besides,it's getting late anyways."

I looked up and saw the moonlight shining through the windows of the mall ceiling.

"Yeah I guess your right."

So we all left. After we dropped Shima, Bon,& Konekomaru home, Ukobach and I were making dinner when the bell rang.

"I'm grading papers. You have to answer it Rin."

I stopped what I was doing and the four flights of stairs that lead downstairs to answer the door. When I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I love cliffhangers. It makes me feel so evil. and it makes the story more interesting. Who is at the door? Find out in Chapter #2:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Sorry for not posting in awhile. school has been crazy. But i promise im going to post a lot of chapters before the holiday. Alright Chapter 4, give them the goods.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #2: Rin

There she was, the girl from the mall was standing right in front of me. We met eyes, and I felt like I was floating. Then Mefisto popped up and ruined the moment.

"Hello Okumura spawn, this is a friend of mine's daughter. She will be attending the academy and needs a place to stay. Might I come in?"

_Star. Thats her name. What a cool name. She's so beautiful. _

"_Uhh… Yeah sure come on up. It's a long walk up-"_

_Before I could finish my sentence, Star was already gone. Mefisto smirked. Once I got upstairs, Star was already talking with Yukio._

"_Oh, hello Mefisto. Hey Rin. This is Star Satiri, shes going to be attending the Cram School. _

"_Yeah I knew her name stupid, I just didn't meet her officially yet. My name is Rin Okumura, and i'm going to defeat Satan one day."_

She gave me a look of concern then leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face. Then she just burst out laughing.

"Hahhahahaha! You? You're going to defeat Satan? Look I don't know how strong you are, but you're not stronger than your father. He has more power than you and he can adapt to place he fights. you on the other hand can't adjust to your surroundings and depend too much on your sword."

_What the hell? How does she know all this stuff. Is she a demon too?_

"I know these things because Mefisto told me. And I also knew what you were thinking because every demon is connected. It's like demon telepathy. And yes i am a demon-"

"Looks like you met your match Rin."

Yukio said with a smirk as he walked away with graded papers.  
>Once she finished talking, she started sniffing the air.<p>

"Do you guys have a cat?"

"Yeah, why? Are you allergic?"

She didn't even list to me and walked away.

"Know that Star has gotten to know you two, let me tell you about her. Star is a bounty hunter and specializes in weaponry. However, she wants to 'broaden her horizons' by trying the art of Exorcism. She is wise beyond her years and was trained by the demon monks of the East. She doesn't like to be messed with and knows a lot about demons, except how to kill them."

Wow! That's amazing. You could learn a thing or two from her Rin."

"Whatever you four eyed chicken."

Star walked by with Kuro in her arms.

"Hey what are you doing with Kuro."

"Calm down Rin, don't blow a fuse."

"I'm not doing anything with Kuro, I was just going to studying what kind of demon he was."

She walked away again.

"Well then Okumura spawns, I shall see you at school tomorrow. Tata!"

And with that, Mefisto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Rin, lets take Star's bags to her room."

"Fine."

When we reached Star's new room, she had her hands in front of her and she had Kuro in some kind of special bubble.

"Star! What are you doing?"

"Get away from Kuro!"

I tackled her down to the ground and stayed on top of her.

"RIN! Get off of her right now!"

"You jackass, get off me!"

"Not until, you tell me what you were doing with Kuro."

_RIN! RIN! Get of of her Rin! We were trying a special demon technique we both knew. She was helping me learn something Rin. Get off of her!_

I got off of her, and she got up.

"Maybe that's enough excitement for one night."

Yukio sounded shaken up.

"Why don't we all go to bed. Good night Star."

"Good night Yukio. Rin."

"Yeah Whatever."

"Yukio-"

"Yes?"

"Keep your brother in check."

"I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Sorry for not posting in awhile. school has been crazy. But i promise im going to post a lot of chapters before the holiday. Alright Chapter 3, give them the goods. BTW, This story is dedicated to MyPajamasAreCozy. You are my favorite fan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #3: Rin

I wake up groggily to Kuro's paws on my face.

_Rin! Wake up! Star is gone!_

I got up and ran to Star's room. Kuro was right. She was gone.

"Morning Rin."

I turned around to see Yukio already dressed with his bag in his hand.

"Mornin'. Do you know where Star is?"

"No, but she left this note with Ukobach to tell us where she went."

I snatched the note from Yukio's hands.

_Went out to run some errands before school starts. Don't worry about me. I'll be in class._

_~Star_

I rolled my eyes and walked away to go get dressed.

_2 hours Later…_

I was walking with Sheimi thinking about how Star had already missed half of the day. Maybe she'll be in time for our CRAM Classes. Once the bell had rung, we all sat in our seats for our Scripture Class. 5 minutes into class, i'm asleep. Then the door flew open.

"Sorry i'm late. I had trouble finding a uniform that was my size."

I woke up suddenly to see Star in the front of the room wearing the uniform mini-skirt, with the matching blouse that went with it. Her eyepatch had the school crest on it. Her hair was in one neat ponytail. And instead of having all of her weapons, she decided to only keep one sword and her duel pistols. I noticed that everyone was staring at her even the teacher guy.

"That's alright Miss. Just take a seat next to Mr. Konekomaru."

The teacher guy started teaching again. But no one was listening. Not even Bon. He and all the others were still staring at Star. Star acted like she didn't notice, but I knew she did.

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

"Alright class, please read the book of Mark for homework. Class Dismissed."

We filed out of the classroom slowly. I was slow because I was still kind of sleepy. Everyone else was slow because they were waiting for Star. Then Bon walked up to her as she was packing her things.

"Hi. My name Ryuji Suguro. But you can call me Bon. I'm the Student Class President, might I ask your name."

"My name is Star Satiri."

With that, she walked away. We had gym next and I couldn't wait because today we were dealing with demonic animals again.

After I had gotten dressed into my gym attire, I grabbed my sword and was about to enter the arena that we called our gym when Bon stopped me at the door.

"Yo Okumura, who was that chick from before?"

"I'm not sure, but she's living at our dorm. Mefisto said that she majors in weaponry. She used to be a mercenary up until now. Mefisto says she wants to broaden her horizons and start studying 'The Art of Exorcism'."

"Oh well, okay whatever you say. Come on we're going to be late."

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

"Alright class, I hate to say it, but today we won't be dealing with demonic animals anymore."

"Ah man!"

"However, the Vatican wants us to do a Physical Fitness Test to examine what kind of body type you each have. So, I have decided to turn this into a game. This is going to be a tournament in which you will go against everyone. With each challenge you complete, you get a certain amount of points. At the end, your points will be tallied, and whoever has the most points, gets a prize."  
>Shura smirked. I guess she was looking forward to showing everyone what she can do.<p>

_Man,she's such a show-offy bitch._

"Alright class, I will start pairing you guys up. For the First Round of the first test. first up will be…. Mr. Shima and Mr. Takara!"

"Well, I might as well get comfortable, this is going to take awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, This chapter is not the best but the best chapter will come after it Enjoy!This chapter is still dedicated to MyPajamasAreCozy. You are my favorite fan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #4: Rin

"I never thought I'd see the day that Shima would get beaten by a kid with a puppet."

We stared in amazement that Takara just beat the crap out of Shima. His rabbit puppet thing, turned into a giant rabbit and Shima just fainted.

"Mr. Tsubaki, I don't think Shima should fight anymore. He doesn't have any type of training."

"Alrighty then. Mr. Shima will be put into a training class instead of gym, as well as any other people who can't handle a fight. Now as the winner, may pick his next opponent. Go ahead."

"I chose…. the new girl."

We were all surprised.

"Looks like someone is getting too cocky for himself."

Star smiled and slide down the ramp to meet up to Takara.

"Ready, Set, Go!"  
>As soon as Star heard go she ran the opposite direction as Takara.<p>

"Looks like the new girl isn't so tough after all."

"Don't underestimate her, she a very unpredictable person."

Takara spun around and made his puppet into a giant rabbit again.

"Charge!"  
>Star turned around and got into a running position. The giant rabbit started running towards her. She smiled a dark smile and ran towards it as she pulled her hand back and it was suddenly covered in a black and red pattern that looked like flames. She jumped up so high that she was higher than the rabbit. She punched right through it and charged at Takara.<p>

"WHOA! How did she do that?!"  
>Takara cowered as she reached closer to him. Then she landed and spun around and made it as if she was actually going to punch him. Then..she stopped. The flame like thing on her arm disappeared. Takara fell down and started to cry with his puppet.<p>

"Nicely done ."

"Star how did you so that?"

"Takara's giant rabbit is only an illusion meant to scare others. When he spun around, he released a special powder that makes you see things."

"Well _done_ Ms. Satiri. Before we go on, who else wants to join the self-defense class without fighting?"

Konekomaru raised his hand with a flustered look on his face.

"I don't think I can go up against Star."  
>Star smiled with delight.<p>

"Well would you look at this, men fear me."  
>"Alright , who would you like to be your next opponent?"<p>

Kamiki stood up and raised her hand.

"I'll go up against this girl. There's only one girl in this class who is strong and that's _me_."

Star's smile disappeared and turned into a dark smirk.

"Oh please you couldn't take me if i was blind, paralyzed and was as dumb as an Onigiri."

"_OHHHHHHHHH. She just got dissed."_

"Really? Let's see what you've got."

Star got into a fighting position and Kamiki got her special summoning papers out.

"Now this is going to be a good fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, it's getting really heated. BTW I noticed that my chapters are super short. I'm really sorry about that. On Google, it looks longer. Now Presenting….

THE MOST HEATED CHAPTER OF RIN x STAR!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #5: Rin

blew his whistle which signaled them to start. Star stood still waiting for Kamiki to summon her wolves.

"Leave not my prayers unrequested!"

Star smirked as Izumo's wolves appeared. Star pulled out one of her gun from the gun sockets that were attached to her sports bra. She started shooting at the first one.

"The bullets actually hit them! I thought they were spirits!"

"They are, but when a person concentrates hard enough, they can increase their spirit energy."

Star was still shooting as she spoke to me. The second wolf charged at her from the side. She spun around while taking out her second gun and started shooting at both of them. She reminded me a lot of Yukio, but she was more powerful.

Once she was out of rounds, Izumo's wolves charged at her. She jumped up into the air and reloaded, then the wolves disappeared, then reappeared behind her. They slammed her right into the ground. Her guns were now far away and in Izumo's hands. Star coughed as she got up and Izumo aimed at her.

"Like I said. I'm the strongest girl."

Star started smiling. Then she looked up. All she had was a tiny nose bleed.

"You wouldn't shoot me. And also, you forgot I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

Then she just turned to dust and blew away.

"Rrrrraaaaaaa!"

She was suddenly behind Izumo and she was covered in blue flames. She was holding her sword behind her neck and she was smiling. I stood up not believing what I saw, even Izumo and her wolves looked surprised.

"Elemental Grim Reaper! Blazing Fire Queen!"

She smirked as all of her flames disappeared and went into her sword.

"What the hell! No! I'm not losing again."

Star looked surprised to hear that.

"Cleansing Tornado! Now!"

Her foxes did as they were told. They started to run around in the same circle until they formed a giant tornado.

Star's flame sword was extinguished. Star looked impressed as the tornado sped up.

"Interesting, Alright you wanna fight! Let the party begin! Elemental Grim Reaper! Queen of the Seas!"

Star's hair suddenly turned to water and so was her sword.

She got into a charging position she just let herself get pulled into the tornado. The she suddenly burst out of the tornado that instantly diminished. She dove right at Izumo and landed right beside her and her blade was at her neck. She looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"It doesn't matter who is the strongest girl in the class. But if it did, I would be the strongest. Do you want to know why? I studied and majored in weaponry. I know what your problem is, I can see right through you. You watched someone you care about die and you weren't able to protect them."

Star looked down,

"I know how that feels, a lot of people do. But don't go around claiming you're the strongest when you're not. Trust me, you're a Tamer. Tamers are at a disadvantage. If their summoning paper is torn, they're helpless."

She moved her blade from Izumo's neck and put it back back in her scabbard.

"Look, you need to be in that self-defense class."

She scratched her head.

"What! Why?"

"If a Tamer's summoning circle is broken, it is defenseless. "

"Ms. Satiri is right. If there are any other Tamers in the class, please raise your hand."

Sheimi stood up.

" sir, I would like to try versing against ."

Star's face was covered in worry.

" , will you go against Ms. Moriyama?"  
>"Wait a minute! Shiemi, do you really want to go against Star? You saw how strong she is."<br>"I know that Rin, but I think I can get stronger by this."

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'm jumping in."  
>Alright fine."<p>

"Alright then , please return to your seat."

"Ready. Set. GO!"

blew his whistle. Star didn't instantly charge, instead she put down her guns and sword and pulled a medium sized knife from behind her. Then all of a sudden someone burst through the roof. Star suddenly moved at the speed of light. Suddenly Sheimi is right beside me and Star is facing off with some guy that had just appeared from the roof.

"Star!"  
>I tried to run towards her but something was pushing me back. It was some kind of protective bubble that wouldn't let anyone in or out of the arena. Even was inside the bubble.<p>

"I heard you coming from a mile away."

"I made myself heard."

"Star! Who is that!"

"She can't hear you. And that class is Yamato, one of the 7 Kings of Gehenna. I heard he was after her but I didn't think he would come around here. He is the King of Animals."

I tried to call Yukio, but I had no service.

"Don't bother child this protective shield was built for nothing to come in or out of it. Not even cell reception."

I turned around to see Mephisto's cocky little smile while drinking some tea.

"You Bastard! You knew this would happen and you put Sheimi in danger!"

"My dear child, there is much you don't know. One of those things is Star's true colors. Now to see her true colors, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

I didn't know what else to do but to do what Mephisto said. Just watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying your Christmas vacay. so far, it's getting **REALLY **cold now. I hope my stories are long enough. Now get ready for the most violent and bloody chapter of Rin x Star! (So far)

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #6: Rin

"Why did you come here Yamato? I told you never come to find me ever again!"

"Spare me child, you still owe me your life. And I want that life, and I want it now."

Yamato raised his hands and a bunch of animals appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright then Yamato, you want to play and hide behind your pathetic animals, BRING IT! Let's GO! ARSENAL MODE!"

Suddenly, her sniper cannon and all of her other weapons appeared. Her uniform turned into a pair of jeans and a shirt with boots and a long black jacket that had the ends covered in that red and black flame. Her beautiful long black hair turned into those red and black flames.

"What is she?"

"She, is a special type of demon called a _Hybrid_."

"But sir, I thought there were no types of demons.

"Like I said , she is special. Star was engineered to surpass her kind. However her family was killed by the blue night. From then on she vowed to kill all demons thats when she came to me."

"But she didn't come to you. We saw what happened in the mall. You came to her. What was that about! Huh?"

"You will see soon."

Star had just finished transforming.

"Ohh! Fancy."

Star pulled out her sniper cannon. She squatted down a bit, and took aim.

"Attack my fellow beasts!"

Star closed her eyes and started firing at the animals. Yamato was suddenly behind her. She saw him from the corner of her eye and with lighting fast reflexes, she spun around and shot the ground and she was suddenly in the air. She spun her sniper cannon around and put it back into her back socket and pulled out one of her swords. That Yamato guy wasn't fast enough for Star, she dive bombed her feet into his back and slammed him into the ground using her sword. Once he was on the ground, she twisted her sword around. Then Star's eyes suddenly widened. She looked down. I finally saw what she was looking at. There was blood dripping out of her stomach and there was a blade there too. She pulled her sword out and fell over. Coughing up blood. Yamato stood up.

"You're pathetic. You couldn't even beat me even if you wanted to."

The, blade in his chest cut him short. The Star in front of him turned to dust and disappeared. The real one appeared behind him with no scratch at all.

"Bloody Massacre."

Star's flames appeared on her sword and cut Yamato badly. He fell to the ground coughing up blood as blood leaked out of him.

"You're the pathetic one, you just got beat up by a girl."

She smirked.

"This fight is over Yamato, don't come back or I will kill you."

She pulled out her sniper cannon with one hand.

"Oops, too late. You're already dead."

She fired directly at his head and it looked like he was dead.

"I will not die until you pay me back the life you owe me,"

Yamato knocked her off her balance, and started changing. . Blue flames reflected off of his pale skin. Then his blue flames spiraled, swirled and danced until they to transformed into wolves.

Star smiled and charged ahead not caring about what would happen. Then, as she was charging, those wolves appeared around her,and they just exploded.

Star burst through the smoke drenched in blood. She coughed out the rest of the dust.

"You see child, I split my soul into multiple pieces and fused them into my _Demonic power_.. When they get close to their target, they explode."

_I'm tired of sitting here watching I need to help her._

I stood up. Star looked up and saw me. Her eyes were saying:

'_Don't come in here. I have a plan.'_

I didn't know what she was doing, but I didn't want to just sit around and watch. I didn't care what Star said.

"Okumura, what are you doing?"

"Don't go in there!"

"Rin!"

Sheimi grabbed my arm.

"Rin, don't do it."

"I'm sorry Sheimi, but I can't just sit around and watch."

I pulled my arm away from her and drew my sword and walked right through the barrier Star had put up.

"HEY! YAMATO! Suck on this you bastar-"

I felt the piercing sting of a blade in my stomach. I looked and Yamato was standing right behind me. I looked in front of me and Star was laying on the floor bloody and bruised with her hair sprawled and a sword in her chest.

"You honestly thought you could beat me?"

"No, but I can!"

I turned around to see Star standing up smiling with not a scratch on her body. I looked to where the other Star with the sword in her chest laid. It transformed in a puff of smoke and turned into one of his wolves. All the other wolves that were flying around him disappeared.

"Brace yourself Rin!"

I noticed that Star had made something that looked like a summoning circle. And we were in the center. Star suddenly cut her arm and black blood poured out of her arm. Then I started to feel an electric shock in every part of my body.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH"

Yamato passed out the minute the the electric shock stopped. Star turned off the barrier and ran towards me. She slid down to the ground and knelt down besides me.

"Rin are you alright."

I blinked once and only Star was in front of me.

I blinked again and Shiemi and Mephisto was in front of me.

I blinked again and Izumo,Bon,Shima,Takara,and Konekomaru were in front of me.

I blinked one last time as their voices began to sound more distant and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed your Christmas vacay. So far, the story is getting **REALLY **heated now. I hope my stories are long enough. Now get ready for the dirtiest and heartfelt chapter of Rin x Star! (So Far) Please tell peole about my story.

BTW, The perspectives will change a bit

**WARNING!- **_Sexual Content_

~ Rin x Star ~

Chapter #7: _

Part #1: Rin

It was dark, and I was surrounded by blue flames. I didn't know what to do. Then a white spirit with red markings on her face appeared before me. The spirit looked alot like Star. I tried to sit up, but I felt an urge keeping me down. The spirit touched my face gently and the world around me shattered like glass. Nothing remained except the for me and the spirit. Then she disappeared in the wind. I started to hear a faint beep over and over again. A light burned through the darkness and blinded me as I regained my consciousness. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. Star sat in chair nearby sleeping soundly with her head down. I sat up groggily.

"What happened?"

"You got caught in my Bloody Massacre Circle."

I turned my head to see Star standing up stretching.

"I told you not to get involved Rin. I told you this for a reason."

"Well you expect me to just sit around and let you die! I wouldn't do that Star!"

Star looked surprised, then looked down.

"Rin, I'm not a helpless little girl. I never asked for your protection."

I stood up and ripped every last IV and piece of medical equipment from my bare chest.I walked up to Star and grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't ever think I don't want to protect you Star. Even if you didn't ask for it. I will protect you until I die."

Star pulled away from me with tears in her eye.

"Why do you want to protect me? Huh? Why Rin? Why? I never needed anyone elses protection before and I don't need it now!"

"Mephisto told me about how he found you on the streets and he took you in for 3 years and then you ran away because you were afraid of him.

SO CUT THE CRAP STAR! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU! YOU WENT THROUGH A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE AND RAN AWAY FROM IT. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES YOU, A COWARD!"

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you want to protect me!"

I looked down not knowing what to say.

_Why do I feel the need to protect her?_

Star wiped the tears from her one good eye and smirked sadly.

"Pathetic."

She stomped angrily to the door and stopped abruptly at the doorway.

"Oh, and by the way. Next time you get hurt not listening to me, I won't heal you."

The she stalked out of the room. I returned to my bed thinking about what had just happened.

_What did I just do? And Why do I feel the need to protect her?_

_5 Hours Later….._

I had been visited by everyone in the class. Even Izumo. I was later discharged from True Cross Hospital and was on my home with Yukio.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Star."

"She's already upstairs sleeping. She says her special powers and skills take a lot out of her. She had this look on her face when she came back from the hospital. Did you say something to her Rin?"

"No. "

"Oh, Ok. That's good because she sacrificed a piece of herself to save your life."

"Huh? What does that mean."  
>Yukio shrugged his shoulders as we walked up the stairs. We reached the second to top floor which is where we lived. Yukio started making dinner as I went to go find Star.<p>

"_Rin!"_

Kuro jumped into my arms.

"_Leave Star alone for awhile, she's sleeping."_

"Ok."

Nothing much happened for the rest of the evening. I ate dinner, did my homework that Yukio watched me do, took a shower and went to bed.

But I couldn't sleep, so I slipped out of my room and crept to the end of the hall where Star slept. I went into Star's room silently.

_Wow. Star sure is beautiful when she sleeps._

_Her hair spread out over the pillow as she slept peacefully under her blanket._

_Then I realized why I wanted to protect Star so much._

Part #2: Star

I was floating in a peaceful place rejuvenating my power. Until I started to feel heavy. I woke up to find Rin's arm around my waist and his face nuzzled in my hair. I was seriously about to blow a fuse and tell Rin to get out. But I was to weak to get angry. So I tapped him gently.

"Rin!RIN! Get up! Please get up."

I was to weak to tell him to wake up. So I let him stay there. I leaned into him and relaxed and fell back asleep in his arms.

_Maybe he only wants to protect me because he loves me._

I smiled to myself.

"Well that's never happened before. Maybe it won't be so bad to be loved."

And I fell asleep in the arms of my "protector".

I woke up early in the morning like I always did. It was the break of dawn and I was feeling alot better. I went into the bathroom to take a shower like I always did and then I would go out for a run and then go train at the local gym and then take some target practice at the park. I turned on the water and undressed while the water was warming up. I heard stirring in the room, but I knew Rin was a sound sleeper. Once he's asleep, he's down for the count. I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water drip down my back. The steam rose above my head and surrounded me like a bunch of fallen heated clouds. I grabbed the soap and began to scrub myself clean. I didn't even notice that the bathroom door was still open….

Part #3: Rin

I started to feel really hot. At first I thought I had burst into flames again, but I realized it wasn't me. I reached beside me and felt nothing but the sheet. I instantly shot up fully awake. Star was gone. I looked to the bathroom and noticed that the door was still open. Steam was flowing out of there like water from a waterfall.

_Star must have gotten up to take a shower._

A picture of how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping popped into my head. I smiled to myself. I got off the bed and snuck into the bathroom quietly. I couldn't see so I wandered around as if I was lost in a cloud. Then I finally caught sight of her beautiful body in the shower. My eyes worked pretty well since I was a demon. I took off my shirt and started to walk towards the shower. I wasn't sure if Star could see me, but I could most certainly see everyone of her beautiful curves. I walked slowly to the glass door. My shorts were soaked because of all the steam. I knew what I wanted. _Her._ Because I was finally able to answer her question.

Part #4: Star

I was in the middle of soaping up when I smelled something familiar. No. Not something, but a someone. I turned my head slightly and was able to make out a human figure out if the corner of my eye. I turned around.

"Rin?"

The figure began to move towards the shower.

"Yeah?"

I took a step back not knowing what to do. Rin opened the shower door and I noticed he was shirtless and soaking wet from the precipitation. I turned around quickly and covered myself.

"What the hell! get out of here Rin! I'm naked."

Rin removed his shorts

"Well now you're not the only one."

Rin walked up behind me and put his arm ms around my stomach and on my other hand that was blocking my pussy. I moaned as he put his lips on my neck and began to kiss it. I quickly pushed him away.

"Rin please, no."

"Why? You didn't push me away when I came to sleep with you."

" That's because I was weak and I needed to let my powers rejuvenate."

Rin pushed me against the wall and moved my hand from my pussy. He forced both of my hands above me with one hand and rubbed my clit with the other. I mewed in delight as he stroked it back and forth. I didn't want to have sex with him. At least I don't think I did. Rin kissed me deeply and passionately as he stuck his finger inside of my pussy. I moaned as softly as I could, but, the pleasure, it felt so good. I started to kiss Rin back when Rin pulled away. I looked at him in confusion.

"I love you Star. That's why I want to protect you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

I looked away. I wasn't sure how to answer him. I've never been loved. I pulled my arms out of Rin's grip.

"I'm sorry Rin. I have to go."

Part #5: Rin

Star started to walk out of the bathroom. I grabbed her arm as she reached for her towel and pulled her into a kiss. She instantly burst into flames as she leaned into me. Her towel dropped to the floor. Her black and red flames reflected beautifully off her beautiful, radiant creamy skin. Soon I was in flames too. I pulled away from her and looked at her in awe.

"I love you too Rin!"

Star wrapped her arms around my neck and our flames touched and consumed both of us then diminished as I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her bed. I laid her down and looked into her eyes intently. I put my hand on her cheek. I loomed over her as she looked back at me with her beautiful lustful eyes. I kissed her again.

"Rin, please. Don't tease me.I want you Rin!"

"I want you too."

I put her legs on my shoulders as Star started to bite her lip ready for me to eat her beautiful pussy that was still wet from her shower. I dived right into it and let her moan in pleasure.

"Oh God Rin!"

She put her hands in my hair and pushed my head in more. She bucked her hips back and forth. She reached down and grabbed my dick into her hands and started pumping. I growled in pleasure.

"Oh God, Rin! I'm so close!"

"So am I Star."

I kept sucking and licking her pussy until we both came to our climax. I came first. Then afterwards I felt her hot sticky fluid on my face. It was sweet. Which was funny, since she wasn't all that sweet. I flopped beside her on the bed. Star instantly got on top of me.

"I want more, but, I have to go do my daily routine. But, I don't feel like doing it today, so I'll stay but we'll have to continue this later."

Star yawned, and dropped to my chest.

"I'm tired and you ate a lot of me."

I smiled. I stroked her hair as she breathed softly on my chest.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you too Star."

And that night I had blissful dreams about Star.


End file.
